A year without rain
by gleek721
Summary: rachel thought she loved jesse but after he eggs her and finn is there to pick up the pieced will there be a connection with finn and rachel that will make them fall for each other all over again
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hey everybody this is my first fanfic so enjoy umm I would like to give a shout out to my new virtual bff Rachellillygleekpotter otherwise known as lilly without her I would never have been inspired to write this story anyway enjoy.

Fanfic is having some troubles so I will post the link for her story later on.

~meggie~

A year without rain

Short little prequel explaining: There she was the girl of my dreams, Rachel Berry the most wonderful thing in my life that I was dumb enough to let go of. Now she is covered in egg yolk from the guy that I despised and still do the most, Jesse St. James. He captured her heart only to stomp on it and crack it like the egg that was now on her pretty little head. Here, let me introduce myself my name is Finn Hudson and I am in love with Rachel Berry.

A.N.: Now onto the story.

Fpov

"Rachel!" I screamed as I ran over to the girl of my dreams.

"Finn?" She asked her voice cracking from her crying.

"Rach, did he do this?"

She just nodded and started crying more tears.

"Shhh, don't worry everything will be fine."

"No it won't, because of a big mistake I made I now lost your friendship."

"Rachel, forget I said that I was upset, I would never want to let you go."

My heart broke seeing her beautiful face so different than usual, their was no longer any sparkle in her eyes only red puffiness. All I could do was hold her close and try and comfort her I can't admit my feelings now it would be too early. All I could do now was sing to her softly.

_Open your heart to me darling I'll hold the lock if you hold the key open your heart to me darling ill give you love if you, you turn the key_

Ffwd: 2 days later

Rpov

When I got to school I saw a tall boy waiting at my locker. Right then and there my heart skipped a beat. My new best friend Finn Hudson. "Hey Rach"

"Hey"

"How ya feeling" he said wrapping me in a huge hug.

"A lot better thank you so much for helping me"

Just then the bell rang.

"Umm I gotta go see you at glee club practice."

"Yup bye"

I let out a huge sigh. Maybe I never loved jesse but all I know is I really like finn and I wanna be together again so badly but I just have to be patient I guess.

A.N.: sorry ik its not interesting yet but I promise the next chapter finn and Rachel will have some moments review plzzz and I will make the next chapter any suggestions im accepting once again thanks so much to rachellillygleekpotter I really couldn't have done this without you.


	2. you look adorable

A.N.: Hey guys its me wow thanks for all the reviews they all warmed my heart. Umm I was thinking after finchel forms that I can bring in jesse and lets just say there will be a little violence but let me know if you disagree.

Recap: Rachel got egged by jesse and finn was there to comfort Rachel. Finn and Rachel have feelings for each other but wont admit it to each other.

Fpov: A month has gone by.

After thinking hard about it I decided that I would ask Rachel out on a date I mean its been about a month since the whole incident with jesse. And the whole glee club has said to me that I need to ask Rachel out. I'm ready.

Rpov:

I was just relaxing watching tv when my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller id and a huge smile appeared on my face when I saw it was finn.

R: Hello?

F: Hey Rach its umm… Finn I gotta ask you something umm…. can I come over.

I giggled at Finn's nervousness.

R: Of course you live right across the street your always welcome.

F: Awesome I'll be over in a minute.

R:*giggles* Bye Finn.

F: Bye

Two minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I quickly skipped to the door humming a happy tune.

"Hey Finn" I said before I jumped up to hug him.

"Hey Rach"

"Won't you come in"

"Ok"

"So what did you have to ask me?" I asked hoping he was gonna ask me what I think he is gonna ask me.

"umm… I was kind of wondering if umm why don't you sit down first" he said nervously.

"Ok"

"So ummm.. I was wondering if its ok with you if you wanted to go bowling…. I mean its ok if you don't want to…"

"You mean like a date?" I asked hopefully.

"Umm ya…. I mean if it's okay with you like I said before we don't have to…"

"I would love to" I said cutting him off. My stomach got filled with butterflies when I saw him smile that half grin that I love so much.

"So do you wanna go now?" He asked.

"Umm… yea just let me get changed" I said running up the stairs to my closet. As soon as I entered my room I jumped onto my bed to scream in my pillow. "AAAAAAAAH FINN ASKED ME OUT! AAAAAHHHH!" After that I ran to my closet trying to find the perfect outfit. After 5 minutes I finally settled on a knee length pink shirt with a pair of light blue jeggings. After I ran to my bathroom to pin to the side my side bangs. A.N.: she does not have bangs in this story. Thankfully I curled my hair this morning. After I applied a fresh coat of lip gloss I grabbed my favorite messenger bag and my digital camera and rushed downstairs.

"ok ready" I said excitedly.

"wow rach you look amazingly adorable" I smiled happy he remembered that I always liked being called adorable.

"oh hehehe thanks, ready to go?"

"yeap lets go"

"ok let me just grab my wallet and….."

"don't worry its my treat" he said cutting me off.

"well thank you that is very chivalrous of you"

A.N.: that's it I might be able to update tonight if not I will definitely update on Monday so yaa.

Review plzzz Do u like it or hate it or do u have any suggestions and thank you to all of my reviewers haha u guys rock my socks if I were wearing any at the moment ^^

Peace, hugs, and always lots of love ~meggie~


	3. My girlmilady

**A.N. Hey I promised and update and here it is today's update might be kind of short but tomorrow will be long don't worry**

**Rpov:**

"**So where are we going for our date" I just love that word. Date.**

"**the carnival" He said smiling at my while trying to keep his eyes on the road.**

"**YAY" I said. "I love carnivals."**

"**good because be prepared to have the best carnival experience." After he said that he turned on the radio which was playing no air. That song brought back memories. Soon we started singing along, and before we knew it we were at the carnival.**

**Fpov:**

"**So rach want to play some games first" I asked.**

"**of course that is the best part" she said smiling, man I love that smile of hers.**

**Soon she picked out one of those strength games with the hammer and asked me if I could try to win that giant care bear with the gold stars for her. Being who I am I easily won it. And boy was she excited. " Thank you Finn this is perfect, you perfect, sorry that sounded really cheesy." She said. "No don't worry about it I could say the exact thing about you" I said looking into her big beautiful brown eyes. I saw she was smiling back and returning the stare. Without even realizing what we were doing we were leaning closer to each other, and before you know it her lips were on mine and we were sharing a kiss. But before we knew it we were interrupted by a voice that I hate so much.**

**Rpov:**

**Finn and I were sharing one of the most beautiful kisses when we were interrupted by a voice that I knew too too well.**

"**Back with the idiot football player I see" Said none other than Jesse St. James.**

" **Yeah he didn't crack an egg on my head and said he loved me unlike somebody."**

"**Oh rach, I had no choice but to surely I thought you would understand."**

"**First of all you lost all rights of calling me rach only Finn can call me that." I said and I realized he was starting to get a little too close to me.**

" **But Rachel, don't you see our love is strong enough to overcome any obstacle." He said taking my hand.**

"**What love Jesse I have nor had no love for you I thought I did but I didn't I only dated you because I was on the rebound." I said jerking my hand away from his.**

"**But Rachel I love you."**

"**Well even if that is true I don't love you so please leave me alone and move on with your life." I said walking back towards my date.**

**Fpov:**

**Why does this guy always mess with my life. I was trying so hard to hold myself back but something just snapped after what I saw.**

"**Wow, nobody walks away from me, Jesse St. James." He said grabbing Rachel's wrist to turn her back towards him.**

"**Jesse, let go of me now your hurting me."**

"**Not until you take me back"**

"**No"**

"**Then I won't let you go then."**

"**Urgh, Finn please help me" She said in distress her big brown eyes pleading.**

**That is when I snapped. I walked up to him and did what I always wanted to punched him in three places. The face, the gut and I let Rachel do the final one. She kneed him right where the sun don't shine.**

**I saw her look of accomplishment as soon as he hit the floor doubled over in pain.**

" **And that is what happens when you ever come in between my girl and my one true love" I said looking into her eyes.**

**Rpov:**

**OMG did Finn just call me both his one true love and his girl. Best. Date. Ever. **

"**Aww Finn you consider me as both those things?" I asked happily.**

"**Of course I never had the guts to tell you this but, I love you no, no I am in love with you" he said. Which made a big smile spread across my face as I jumped into his arms to kiss him.**

"**I…I love you too" I said as I kissed him again after he put me down.**

"**Ew get a room" Said Jesse. **

"**Shut up" I said as I kicked him again where the sun don't shine making him yelp in pain.**

"**So why don't we finish this date of ours girlfriend of mine, or shall I say milady" He said bowing in front of me making a blush spread across my cheeks while I smiled my biggest smile ever.**

"**We shall boyfriend of mine, I mean kind sir" I said winking at him.**

**A.N. So how was it? Umm next chapter probably school. Making it official haha.**

**Any suggestion. Reviews are nice. Like it hate it? Late it haha.**

**I'm peacin' out and I'm leaving with this uh uh goodbye haha ^^**

**~ Meggie ~ **


	4. My popularity has rapidly increased

A.N: Hey sorry for the long wait I had such a busy week so im gonna try a double update tonight and possibly a double on Monday to make up for Tuesday. Ok so umm ya recap: Finn and Rachel went on a carnival date and got interrupted by Jesse. Who Finn beat the crap out of. J

Rpov

Oh mi gosh I am so nervous today is the first day of school. And that isn't what is so nerve racking it's the first day of school where me and Finn are a couple. I'm just so scared he will run off with some cheerio or worse end up back with Quinn. Well probably not Quinn is now one of my best friends over the summer. I can't worry too much I mean Finn loves me right? Of course he does.

"Rach are you okay?" Finn says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea just first day jitter." I said lying.

"I'm not gonna dump you for some cheerio Rachel you mean more to me than my reputation plus I'm still the football quarterback so my popularity is permanent and you popularity will soon increase. Don't worry Rachel I love you. Okay?" He said pulling his car into the school parking lot. Before we got out he gave me a brief kiss.

"Plus the new makeover Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina gave you makes you look hotter than ever all the guys will envy me with you on my arm." He said smiling before giving me another brief kiss.

"Thank you" I said blushing like crazy.

"Now lets go inside so I can show you off to the whole student body." He said while getting out of the car. He quickly ran to my side to open the door and take my hand to help me out.

"Why thank you." I said winking at him causing him to grin (man, how I loved that grin). Right before we entered the school he pulled me over to the side.

"Wait one more thing to calm the nerves." He said right before he kissed me.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." He replied.

We walked straight to my locker. While I was getting my books. Finn and I saw Azimio and Karofsky coming up towards me a slushy in Karofsky's hand.

"Don't worry rach I'll handle this." Finn said while stepping in front of me.

"Move Hudson so I can slushy this freak."

"Don't even think about it, if you lay a single finger on my girl and I swear I'll kick your ass into oblivion and that goes for anyone else after my girl I'm not afraid and I got puck, mike, and matt on my side too so they'll be happy to kick some ass." Just as he said that three boys plus Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Quinn approached my locker.

"Is there a problem here?" Puck asked.

"N.n..nnnnooo we were just leaving see ya" The two scared jocks said before running away like little girls.

Everyone started laughing. After the bell ring we all split up. The whole day was actually much easier I must say my popularity has rapidly increased. I was even asked by miss Sylvester to try out for the cheerios which I actually might consider.

A.N: I'll update again tonight so don't worry haha so ya next chapter Rachel trying out for the cheerios and ya till then stay gleeky

Love ~meg~


	5. I'm giving you the fire

Hey guys it Meggie. I'm so sorry I have been so busy all week with homecoming week. So…. yeah recap: Miss Sylvester invited Rachel to try out for the cheerios.

Rpov:

Cheerios Tryouts:

"Next… Rachel Berry" yelled Miss Sylvester.

"That is me" 

"Ok berry show me what you got before you really start wasting my time"

"Got it but I need my music first."

Just as she said that camp rock 2's fire started blasting through the speakers. I did my routine that Santana, and Brittany helped her pick out for her audition. But, she added a couple back and front handsprings and cartwheels for dramatic effect and ended in a split.

"Berry your in, in fact your our new head cheerio. I must say I'm very impressed, but tell anybody and I'll deny and you'll be off the squad before I can even snap my fingers."

"Thanks coach you won't regret it I promise." I said happily.

"yeah yeah now get out of my sight before I change my mind. Here's your uniform I expect to see it on you starting today."

"You got it."

~at Rachel's locker~

I was happily getting my books while humming me and Finn's mash up of borderline and open your heart. Just as I closed my locker I saw Finn standing there waiting for me.

"Hey rach" Finn said looking at my cheerios uniform confused.

"Did you get slushied or something? How come your wearing a cheerios uniform?"

"Well your looking at the new head cheerio" I said smiling

"Surprise" I added happily.

"Wow you did this for me?"

" Mhhm so you can date me and still keep up your reputation." I said right before he kissed me.

"Aww rach I don't care about how dating you effects my reputation all I care about is your happiness."

"I know but I was also approached by Coach Sylvester and San and Brit told me to join."

"And don't worry my popularity will not go to my head"

"Rachel I love you." he said right before hugging me. 

"I know." I said giggling.

"And I love you too." I said smiling. 

"Oh and I have a surprise for you in glee today."

"You just keep getting better and better"

"Haha flattery will get you nowhere I will not tell you the surprise"

"Me I would never" He said pretending to be shocked.

"Mhhm suure whatever you say."

~so what do you think? This chapter was really fluffy but next chapter will be glee club and there will be a twist I will update again soo don't worry you will have a double update tonight which should last you until my next update~

~ALSO ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO MY FANFIC BFF LILLY( rachellillygleekpotter) she has supported me so much check her out. AND THANKYOU TO ALL MY CONSTANT REVIEWERS ILY ALL SO MUCH J 3333 


	6. Back the Fuck Off

~hey its Meggie so I promised a double update so here it is~

Rpov:

Finn and I were walking into the choir room when we saw Quinn walking up to Finn.

"Hi Finn"

"Um… Hi Quinn"

"Hi Rachel"

"Hi Quinn"

"I see your on the cheerios"

"yeap and as I see so are you"

"Yeah I was wondering why I wasn't captain anymore now I know why"

"I'm sorry it was just…"

"Don't worry about it I hope we can be friends thought"

"Yes Quinn I would like that very much"

"Good lets all sit"

Just as we did that Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"umm guys we have a bit of a situation come to the auditorium"

Once we got there I saw a face I dreaded. Jesse.

"Jesse what are you doing here"

"Well I wanted to see you"

"I don't want to see you"

"At least let me talk to you."

"Fine" I said giving Finn a this won't take long look.

"What do you want?"

"A second chance"

"Jesse I already told you no."

"What happened to you is that Neanderthal boyfriend of yours changing you."

"NO Finn and I are happy together and that is how we are going to stay together"

"Oh really well that doesn't look like it over there seems like my teammate Andrea is flirting off a storm with him."

"Just leave me alone Jesse I just think you should forget about me and move on"

"But Rachel I love you."

"I do not feel the same way" I said as I stormed over to my boyfriend and tapped that girl Andrea on the shoulder. When she turned around I gave her the most dirtiest look and said " He's mine so BACK THE FUCK OFF"

"Oh I don't think….." Was all she said before I punched her right in the face and called on Noah, Matt, and Mike to show Jesse and his slut of a teammate the door.

"Man thanks Rach"

"Your welcome" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could kiss him.

"So is Jesse finally gonna leave you alone"

"I think so I told him to forget about me and move on if he doesn't I'll just have the boys take care of him. But not you I need you to stay and protect me" I said pouting.

"I'll always protect you"

"You better orelse I might end up replacing you with one of your teammates."

"NEVER" He yelled as he picked me up bridal style and refused to let me go.

"Nope"

"Please" I said doing my famous puppy dog pout and watery eyes.

"You have to kiss me first"

"Fine" I said giving in and kissing him.

Just then I saw a flash of light and turned to see Jacob Ben Israel.

"May I help you Jacob?"

"May I ask you and Finn's relationship you 2 are the new power couple at WMHS"

"Um shure I said"

~ Ugh now it's gonna take me forever to figure out what to write any suggestions review and give me ur suggestions I might just use them~

~thanks so much~

~love~

~meggie~


	7. One and the Same

A.N. ok so this is gonna kinda be like duets but a lot different. Shout out to Lilly this is for you J

I was at my locker getting my books when I heard. " Hey rachy " It was my best friend Quinn Fabray.

"Hey Quinnie wuts up?"

"Well you know how we're doing duets"

"yea"

"well will you be my duet partner I know you probably wanna sing with Finn but I was just wondering.."

"Sure I'd love to "

"Ok I was thinking of doing the song one and the same"

"oh I love that song it's perfect for us"

"awesome" She said before walking away.

Just as she did I closed my locker to see my handsome six foot tall boyfriend.

"Hi" I said before kissing him.

"Hey" he said pulling away happily.

"If I ask you something promise not to get mad," I said putting on my big puppy dog eyes.

"Depends what do I get if I promise?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"promise" he said grinning.

"I'm doing a duet with Q is it ok?"

"Ok I was kinda thinking of doing a duet with the guys"

"Good by the way me and Q are so gonna beat you"\

"Oh your on little lady" he said.

"Just so you know we can't kiss or anything until the contest is over" I said smirking.

"Bring it" He said trying to be strong.

Then I kissed him hard and for about 4 minutes longer b4 we started making out but right before he could make any more moves I pulled away whispering in his ear seductively "Starting Now" I said before winking at him and turning and walking down the hallway.

Me and Quinn practiced all week so I must say we sound good right now we were getting ready to go on stage just as Finn, Sam, Artie, and Puck finished singing "billionaire". I gave the drummer and guitarist the music.

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La

Quinn:  
You come from here,  
I come from there.

Rachel:  
You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere.

We're more alike than  
anybody could ever tell  
(ever tell)

Rachel:  
Friday, we're cool,  
Monday, we're freaks.

Quinn:  
Sometimes we rule,  
Sometimes we can't even speak.

Rachel:  
But we kick it off,  
let loose, and LOL  
(LOL)

Selena:  
It may seem cliche  
for me to wanna say that your not alone  
( that your not alone)

Rachel:  
and you can call me uncool  
but it's a simple fact i got your back

Quinn:  
yeah, yeah, yeah

Both:  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
i think we're almost legendary.  
You and me the perfect team  
chasing down the dream  
we're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La

Rachel:  
I'm kinda like you,  
your kinda like me.

Quinn:  
We write the same song  
in a different key

Both  
It's got a rhythm, you and me  
can get along  
(get along)

Quinn:  
And it may seem cliche  
for me to wanna say  
that your not alone  
(here I go again)

Rachel:  
and you can call me uncool  
but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back (yeah)  
(I still got you're back)

Both:  
'Cause we're one and the same  
we're anything but ordinary  
one and the same  
i think we're almost legendary  
you and me the perfect team  
shaking up the scene,  
we're one and the same!

Rachel: ( yeah, yeah)

Quinn:  
cause we're one and the same...

Rachel:  
we're anything but ordinary

Quinn:  
one and the same...

Rachel:  
We're something more than momentary!

Quinn:  
Cause we're one..

Rachel:  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Quinn:  
Cause we're one..

Rachel:  
were anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Ohh,  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

Once we were done we got a standing ovation from the whole glee club. After we found out we won so me and Q were happy. After I went up to Finn.

"I never knew you could rock that hard"

"Oh you don't know what I can do" I said hotly as I saw him blush. Then I kissed him and gave him a hug while he spun me around.

A.N. So what did you think haha I got this idea from rp on twitter haha anyway bye. Read & Review


End file.
